


The D'Vorah Effect

by Nesh



Series: The Cassie/D'Vorah-verse (Mortal Kombat rewrite) [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Master/Servant, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesh/pseuds/Nesh
Summary: Shortly after the events of Mortal Kombat X, D'Vorah approaches Cassie with a request: To become her faithful servant. It's only when D'Vorah reveals her status as the last of the Kytinn that Cassie even considers.Over time this relationship will blossom into more and even grow to affect the conflict between realms.  Will cover events from the end of Mortal Kombat X to the end of Mortal Kombat 11.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/D'Vorah, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Series: The Cassie/D'Vorah-verse (Mortal Kombat rewrite) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805029
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: The Plea

Cassie Cage stepped past the Special Forces who were guarding the holding cell, the guards were pointing machine guns at the cell, not that it would do them much good. Cassie didn't know of a kombatant who couldn't break out of a cell, and slaughter regular soldiers faster than they could react. She wasn't sure why this particular prisoner had asked to see her, after all Cassie had kicked her and her bosses' ass only two weeks ago. Hell, she wasn't even sure why she agreed to see D'Vorah, the bug lady had tried to kill her father after all. "Whatever you want, make it quick, Ladybug, arrangements are already being made to ship you back to Outworld and let Kotal Kahn deal with your treacherous ass," Cassie said coolly.

D'Vorah flinched, no doubt she knew what Kotal Kahn would do if he got his hands on her. Outworld had a brutal justice system, even the smallest infractions ended in death, and treachery was no small infraction. Not that Cassie had any pity for the yellow insect woman after she tried to make her father a snack for her larvae. "This One wishes to swear herself to your service, Cassandra Cage." D'Vorah even went as far as to genuflect in her cell.

Cassie was momentarily stunned, she didn't know what to expect when D'Vorah had asked to see her but it sure as hell wasn't _this_. "Why the hell would I trust you, Ladybug? You're not exactly known for your loyalty. You helped take Mileena out of power in Outworld, betrayed Kotal Kahn to help bring back Shinnok, oh and you tried to turn my dad into a snack for your little maggots. If we weren't trying to salvage the Reiko Accords I'd put a bullet between your beady little eyes myself."

Anger flashed in D'Vorah's eyes, she probably didn't like her larvae being called maggots, but to Cassie's surprise it vanished as quickly as it came. "This One understands why you would be unwilling to take me at my word. However, This One had a reason for my actions, Cassandra Cage," D'Vorah said.

The Special Forces Sergeant quirked an eyebrow in mock interest. "Oh? This should be good."

"This One's sole purpose is to secure the survival of the Hive. Whoever can best ensure that This One will serve. This One joined Shinnok's forces because Elder Gods have great power."

"I don't see why I should care about what happens to your little bug brood," Cassie said.

"You defeated Shinnok, you have the power to protect This One and the Hive, and in exchange This One will be your loyal servant. In Outworld Earthrealmers are considered soft, too kindhearted, but now This One needs that kindness. This One is the last remaining Kytinn. To hand me over to Kotal Kahn is to doom the Hive to extinction."

Cassie froze. Sure, she had no love for D'Vorah, and for _very_ good reason, but this just got a lot more complicated. There was no small part of her that wanted to tell D'Vorah to go to hell and let Kotal give her the axe, but at the same time that would mean wiping out an entire species. Could she really live with that on her conscience? Earthrealm was supposed to be better than that. "Alright, I'll talk to my mother about letting you out, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you, Cassandra Cage," D'Vorah said, she did sound grateful, but Cassie knew how good an actress she was.

"Don't thank me yet, Ladybug, this decision is up to my mother."

* * *

General Sonya Blade couldn't believe what she was hearing. The fact that it was coming from her daughter made it even more shocking. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Cassie, you want me to give asylum to _D'Vorah_ of all people? No, I'm shipping her off to Kotal and that's that," Sonya said.

"Believe me, Mom I don't like D'Vorah any more than you do, but she's the last of her species, if we give her to Kotal Kahn the Kytinn race will go extinct," Cassie pleaded.

"Even if that were true, which I seriously doubt given D'Vorah's history, I don't give a damn. Maybe she should have thought about that before she teamed up with Shinnok. Preserving the Reiko Accords is far more important than possibly saving one _Outworld_ species."

"Kotal's already violated the Accords once, not to mention his questionable associations... Are we sure we can trust him? Unlike you, I'm not comfortable with letting an entire species go extinct," Cassie said.

Damn, Sonya had to admit her daughter had some good points. "Even if I could get D'Vorah asylum in Earthrealm, she's far too dangerous to let roam free, Sergeant Cage."

"I'll take personal responsibility for her ma'am, she wants to swear personal loyalty to me anyway," Cassie said.

"That's not good enough, Cassie, not even close. This could all be a ploy to get you to let your guard down so she can get revenge for you beating Shinnok. Kotal's not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he's the best Outworld Khan we've had to deal with by far, and Earthrealm just isn't ready for another war."

"You think I can't handle D'Vorah if she gets out of line, Mom?"

"That's not what this is about, Cassie, and you know it. You're my daughter and I love you. I don't want you taking unnecessary risks. With that bug around one slip up and you're dead," Sonya said gently.

"I know how to watch my own back, I don't need to be coddled," Cassie growled.

Sonya sighed. "Is this really the hill you're ready to die on, Cass?" She never imagined her daughter going to bat for D'Vorah.

"Yes, it is, we're supposed to be better than our enemies. Better than Outworld, better than... we used to be. Humanity has let too many cultures die out, we have a history of trying to exterminate things that aren't like us. We have a chance to stop something like that, and on the off chance D'Vorah is genuine we get another powerful warrior to defend Earthrealm."

"I can try, Cassie, but if it comes to a choice of saving D'Vorah and keeping the peace with Outworld I'm going to choose peace."

"That's all I can ask, Mom," Cassie said.

* * *

Kotal Khan sat across the table from General Sonya Blade, the conference room was too plush for his liking but Earthrealmers weren't as hardy as the denizens of Outworld. This was just the latest of many meetings they'd had since the defeat of Shinnok. His play for Shinnok's amulet had damaged relations between the Realms. Neither Earthrealm or Outworld was in any shape for another conflict. Kotal had barely ended the civil war in Outworld and Earthrealm was still recovering from Shao Kahn's devastating invasion. It was in both realms' best interest to make sure the Reiko Accords stayed in place.

It would take some serious legwork on both sides to restore the trust that had been lost. These negotiations were about creating some kind of equitable settlement that would start them on that path. However, as they discussed things Kotal could see that Sonya Blade was distracted. "Is something wrong, General?"

Sonya jerked back into focus. "Actually, yes there is, Kotal. I have some questions about D'Vorah."

Kotal clenched his fists. D'Vorah. That treacherous Kytinn deserved death, weaseling into his good graces so she could help revive Shinnok. He couldn't wait to bring his sword down and sever that disgusting head from her neck. "What do you wish to know of that traitor?" Steel laced his voice, just thinking of that creature was enough to make him lose his composure.

"Is it true that she is the last of the Kytinn?" Sonya asked. Where had the Earthrealmers gotten that information? No, that was obvious, D'Vorah herself. What was that insect planning? "Yes, that is true. Shao Khan razed their hive shortly after he merged their Realm with Outworld because they refused to swear loyalty to him."

Sonya sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Kotal. D'Vorah has requested asylum in Earthrealm and intends to swear her allegiance to my daughter."

"Surely you are not considering granted such a ludicrous request?" Kotal roared, "That duplicitous worm is obviously trying to escape punishment for her actions. She is an Outworld criminal and deserves Outworld justice!"

"I don't trust D'Vorah as far as I can throw her, Kotal. I'd love nothing more than to hand her over and let you deal with her. Problem is, she is the last of her kind, and we Earthrealmers aren't in the habit of aiding genocide. We're trying to move beyond the darker chapters of our past."

"So you would help a criminal escape justice?" Kotal slammed his hands on the table causing cracks to appear in the wood.

"You have no room to talk on that score, Kotal Kahn, considering you gave Kano and his Black Dragons, notorious _Earthrealm_ criminals safe haven so long as they provided weapons for your civil war," Sonya snapped.

"I did what I had to in order to protect Outworld from that madwoman's whims, and Earthrealm also benefited from my actions, or would you rather be dealing with Mileena instead of me?"

"At least Mileena was straightforward, you broke our non-aggression pact so you could claim Shinnok's amulet for yourself. Here's the deal: You give us D'Vorah and we'll forget all of that," Sonya said.

"Your point is well made, General Blade. Very well, D'Vorah will be kept in Earthrealm custody. I am not pleased with this outcome, but if it will keep the peace between our realms I am willing to love with it," Kotal Kahn said.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Kotal Kahn, and rest assured that if D'Vorah steps one toe out of line she will be dealt with."

* * *

D'Vorah stirred as the door to her cell opened. That could only mean one of two things: Either Cassandra Cage had managed to pull the strings needed to spare her life, or she was being taken back to Outworld where she would most likely meet her end. The Kytinn knew it was best not to make any sudden moves until she knew which scenario it was.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Cassandra Cage stepped into the room, but for all she knew the Earthrealm warrior was just here to inform her of her impending death. D'Vorah looked around and began planning her escape route, other than Cage no one in the room would pose a challenge. She could easily break out of the shackles they'd placed her in.

To the Kytinn's surprise Cage stepped into the cell and unlocked the shackles herself. "You lucked out, Ladybug, my mom was able to convince Kotal Khan to let you stay in Earthrealm, under my supervision."

"No doubt you were the one who convinced your mother to pursue that course of action," D'Vorah said.

"Yeah, but don't think that makes us friends, D'Vorah. I just didn't want the blood of a species on my hands."

"Your reasons do not matter to This One, Mistress, all that matters is that you can protect the Hive. Therefore I live to serve you." D'Vorah once again bowed to the human. For her part Cage looked uncomfortable.

"Wait, you were serious about all that servitude stuff?"

"Of course, Mistress, This One owes you her life. You have protected the Hive and have the power to continue doing so. It is only right that I serve you in return."


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Johnny Cage did a double take when his daughter entered their home. Not because of her of course, Cassie was the same as she always was. No, the problem was who she had brought with her. The Kytinn known as D'Vorah walked in behind Cassie. Johnny glared at the humaniod insect, there was no love lost between them, and considering that D'Vorah had just tried to kill him a couple weeks prior, Johnny didn't think anyone would blame him. "What the hell is she doing here, Cassie?"

"Didn't Mom tell you about the agreement we reached with Kotal Kahn?" Cassie asked. His daughter didn't even look the slightest bit ashamed that she'd brought that monster into their home. Under other circumstances Johnny probably would have been proud of her for that, but this...

"Yes, she did, but that doesn't explain why she's in _my house_ ," Johnny said, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of all people what she tried to do to me. She can go back and rot in that cell at the base for all I care."

"I understand how you feel, Dad," Cassie said, "but she's not a prisoner of war anymore. We can't legally detain her. She has to stay somewhere and the barracks won't take her. Besides, she's rather insistent about staying by my side. It's not like we don't have the room here anyway thanks to all your Hollywood money."

"Look, Cass, I know you're trying to do something good here, but it's D'Vorah. After all the trouble she's caused I just don't like having her around. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. I especially don't like having her around you. She has a tendency to betray her masters," Johnny said.

"This One did what she had to for the Hive to survive. This One will serve her mistress dutifully in return for the safety of the Hive. It is ingrained in Kytinn instinct," D'Vorah said.

"Yeah, well forgive me if I don't take you at your word, Insectababe," Johnny scoffed.

"I'd be lying if I said I trusted D'Vorah, Dad, but to say no would mean having the blood of her species on my hands. It's not like Outworld in general knew much about loyalty. This is D'Vorah's second chance. If she squanders it I'll deal with her personally, but I'm hoping Earthrealm attitudes wear off on her," Cassie explained.

"Well, you're a better person than I am, Cassie, and I'm proud of that. I just hope it doesn't end up costing you."

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Dad," Cassie said before turning to D'Vorah, "in private, D'Vorah, stay here and don't try to listen in."

"As you wish, Mistress," D'Vorah said giving a slight bow. Johnny followed Cassie into the dining room which should be out of earshot of the Kytinn as far as they knew. Like everything in the house it was spacious and ornate, the best Hollywood money could buy.

Johnny leaned up against a solid oak kitchen chair and folded his arms. "So what do we need to discuss that we can't talk about in front of our new house guest?"

"It's actually about her," Cassie said, "I need your permission for her to join the squad, Dad."

Johnny did his best to stay in control after such an insane suggestion, and while he managed to keep his voice down his outrage was evident. "You can't be serious, Cassie, D'Vorah is a security breach waiting to happen and you want to bring her along on some of Earthrealm's most sensitive missions? Does she have you under some kind of mind control? Every instinct you gained in your military training should be screaming at you to do the opposite."

"She'd just find a way to follow anyway, and without a briefing she could jeopardize any mission I went on. Taking her into the line of fire would be a good way to see if she really is serious about all this swearing loyalty to me stuff. Plus I'd have the rest of the squad to look after me if this is a trap so I'll be a hell of a lot safer. You put the squad together, you have to approve any additions."

Johnny pondered that for a moment. Cassie did have some good points, and he could count on the rest of the squad to protect her from D'Vorah, but he wasn't sure he wanted to take that kind of risk, not with the safety of Earthrealm at stake. More importantly to him, the safety of his daughter was at stake. "Even if I wanted to say yes, and I'm not saying I do, I doubt the rest of the squad would be thrilled about having her around."

"The squad will get used to it, they'll have to. We can't exactly leave D'Vorah unattended," Cassie said.

Johnny sighed. "We'll give it a shot, but if the squad starts falling apart I'm kicking D'Vorah out, Cass."

"That's fair. I know I'm asking a lot when it comes to D'Vorah, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. If this goes wrong I'll take full responsibility."

"I hope for your sake it doesn't. At the very least, this could wreck your career, Cassie. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it, Dad?"

"I was just wondering if the Special Forces had heard anything from Raiden. There's still the matter of what's going to be done with Shinnok. And the Netherrealm, putting Shinnok in the amulet obviously wasn't enough. I thought you might know something."

"No, we haven't heard anything from Raiden since we left the Jinsei chamber. He might still be recovering from cleansing the Jinsei. That did do quite a number on him," Cassie said.

"Maybe," Johnny said, "but I have a bad feeling about Raiden going quiet. I hope it's nothing, but I'm not going to let my guard down. As long as those Revenants are out there I don't think we're going to have peace. Anyway, you should probably get back to babysitting D'Vorah."

* * *

Cassie stepped into the room that her father had agreed to give D'Vorah and placed a plate on the floor. It was a plate of freshly prepared steaming roast beef. "I assumed you were strictly a carnivore judging by your teeth, so I didn't bother with the rest of the meal for you."

"You assumed correctly, Mistress," D'Vorah said before tilting her head to the side quizzically. "What manner of meat is this?"

"It's called roast beef, it comes from an Earthrealm animal called a cow," Cassie sat her own plate down and took a bite of her own roast beef, "It's not poison, don't worry."

D'Vorah picked the roast beef up off her plate and took a large bite. Cassie saw her face contort into what might have been slight disgust. "This meat is cooked. The Kytinn prefer their meat raw."

"I'm sorry, D'Vorah, we'll keep that in mind in the future. We probably should have guessed that too," Cassie said.

The Kytinn once again tilted her head in confusion. "This One understands why you saved me from execution, to prevent the Kytinn from going extinct. What This One does not understand is why the Mistress is being so kind to her. This One has given you no reason to treat me so well."

"Did your other... employers not treat you well, D'Vorah?" Cassie asked. It was a stupid question given who D'Vorah had worked for in the past, but asking it could give her a lot of insight into D'Vorah.

"Shao Kahn burned the Hive, and ruled through fear, This One served him only so he would not hunt me down. Mileena was no better. Kotal Kahn tried to treat the Kytinn better, but many of this other advisers did not trust the Kytinn. He too ruled with a fist of iron. The Tarkatans defied him so he exterminated them all. One can not feel safe when one mistake could lead to death. This One was just a tool for Shinnok," she said.

Cassie nodded, all of that made sense to her. "If Shao Kahn burned the Kytinn Hive, why didn't you try to kill him, or at least leave Outworld?"

"This One did not have the strength to challenge Shao Kahn, to serve was the only way to ensure the Hive's survival."

"You could have come to Earthrealm, asked Raiden to protect you," Cassie said.

"Before Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung Outworld had won nine Mortal Kombat tournaments and was on the brink of merging Earthrealm into Outworld. This One considered Earthrealm too weak to offer any real protection. Until the failed invasion ad Shao Khan's death at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods Outworld's armies were still the most powerful force in the realms."

"Damn, that's a good point. Even with Shao Kahn dead Earthrealm had lost most of its warriors, so when Shinnok came calling you joined up thinking he was the safer bet," Cassie surmised.

"Indeed, when Quan Chi approached This One about serving an Elder God, This One thought the safety of the Hive was assured. This One thought Shinnok losing to your father was a fluke. With Johnny Cage out of the way he would surely be victorious."

"And then I kicked Shinnok's ass."

"And Shinnok was in a more powerful form than when he fought your father. Seeing that kind of power, This One felt her course of action was clear."

"Sounds like you've had it rough, D'Vorah. I don't know that I could have handled all of that."

"The ease of things does not matter to This One, what matters is the survival of the Hive."

"This is why I'm treating you so well. You're not an enemy anymore, and Earthrealm isn't like Outworld. Sure we have our own problems and flaws, but at least in this part of Earthrealm we believe in giving people a second chance. You've had to live in the brutal environment of Outworld. I hope that by showing you kindness, you'll see that there are other ways to stay safe than joining up with the biggest bully on the block. I'm giving you a chance, D'Vorah, which is more than most of Earthrealm's warriors would have, so don't fuck it up."

"If I betray you, you will try to kill me like all the others," D'Vorah mused.

"There are things worse than death, D'Vorah," Cassie said darkly, "I'll lock you back up in a cell with a television that plays the _Ninja Mime_ movies on loop. Just don't tell my dad I said that he's way too proud of those movies." Cassie laughed at her own joke, it wa smeant to be disarming. Threatening D'Vorah with death would only make her feel like Cassie was no different than her other masters.

"These _Ninja Mime_ movies are some form of torture?" D'vorah was clearly confused.

"That depends on who you ask, my mom definitely thinks so, but they keep making more of them so people must enjoy them. Personally, I don't think they're good, but they are funny at the very least. I don't know what you would think of then since you aren't from Earthrealm. I'll have to show them to you some time, it wouldn't be hard to convince my dad, he loves showing off."

"Yes, Johnny Cage is legendary for that, even in Outworld. This One thinks it would be interesting to see the 'films' that he brags so much about."

"Oh, D'Vorah, I hope that this isn't too personal, but there was something I was wondering about," Cassie said.

"What is it you wish to know, Mistress?" D'Vorah asked.

"I was wondering why you wear clothes. I doubt you really need them as an insectoid."

"No, Mistress, This one does not need to wear clothes. They are are a compromise to make non-insectoid beings more comfortable. I assume I will still need them here in Earthrealm. Every Earthrealmer I have met has worn them."

"Oh yeah, definitely keep the clothes, I was just curious is all. Anyway, we should probably head to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Cassie said.

"If it is acceptable, Mistress, This One would rather sleep in your room, as your devoted servant it is my duty to stay close to you in case anything happens," D'Vorah said.

"But there's only one bed in my room," Cassie protested.

"This One does not require such plushness to sleep," D'vorah said, the word plushness was full of disdain, "This One would be perfectly comfortable on the floor."

"Well, if you insist, D'Vorah," Cassie relented.

* * *

D'Vorah's head was spinning. Earthrealm was such a strange place. It had so many devices the likes of which she had never seen before such as lights that could be turned off and on with a flick of a switch. At first she thought all of this was some form of sorcery, but she had been informed by her mistress that Earthrealm largely lacked any form of magic. All of this was technology, the use of machines, that could do things like harness electricity.

This technology could do many amazing things, even if most of it was less powerful than sorcery. Still, now that she had time to really get a good look at Earthrealm she could see why the other Realms considered Earthrealmers decadent. They used technology to make their lives much easier than the typical life in any other realm. Still, they were not soft, D'Vorah had felt the sting of their weapons, Earthrealmers knew how to fight despite their disadvantages.

She still couldn't fathom why her new mistress was trying to make her so comfortable. Someone who betrayed their realm should be treated with mistrust and scorn. While the former was definitely present in her mistress, and the latter was present in every other Earthrealmer when it came to her, Cassie genuinely seemed to want to help D'Vorah. That was something the Hive had never encountered before. Not even Kotal Khan had seen her as much more than an ally who could help in his coup against Mileena.

She'd sworn allegiance to Cassie simply out of self-preservation. Another master to serve for the good of the Hive, it didn't matter what was asked of her so long as the Hive survived.

She'd known from the start that the Earthrealm woman wouldn't be like Shao Kahn or Shinnok, but she hadn't expected to be treated so well. A thought stuck D'Vorah that she had no idea how to feel about: She might actually be starting to _like_ Cassie Cage.

* * *

So yeah, I figured the first thing I should do is try and make D'vorah sympathetic since she was pretty villainous in canon. I might have laid it on a bit thick here. I want to write longer chapters, but this one just felt like it should end here. A lot of these first chapters are just going to be establishing the new status quo with D'Vorah around. The action will come eventually.


	3. Chapter 2: Red Lightning

Kung Jin lounged in a chair with his bow propped up next to him in the Special Forces sparring room. The Shaolin Monk was doing his best to ignore Jacqui and Takeda making eyes at each other. He was happy for them of course, but that didn't mean he liked watching it. Besides he had other things on his mind. The rumors about the stunt Cassie had pulled... they couldn't possibly be true could they?

Mr. Cage did say they were getting a new team member today. Nah, Cassie couldn't possibly be so stupid and gullible. The door to the room opened and everyone just stared dumbfounded as Cassie walked in with D'Vorah. "Damn, Cassie, I didn't want to believe it, but you actually helped that overgrown roach escape execution," Kung Jin said.

D'Vorah looked about ready to pounce, but Cassie stopped her, moving an arm to block the Kytinn. "I won't let you attack my allies, D'Vorah, let me deal with this."

D'Vorah bowed slightly, slumped and backed away. "As you wish, Mistress."

"Meet our new team member," Cassie announced, "D'Vorah. We can start with proper introductions as she hasn't really had a chance to really get to know us."

"Whoa, Cass, it's one thing to save her from being killed, but now you want us to wok with her? She tried to kill your father. No offense, but have you flipped your lid?" Jaqui asked.

"Look, my mom and my dad both approved it, so you're just going to have to deal," Cassie said.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Cassie already kicked the shit out of D'Vorah once, she can do it again if the bug lady gets out of line. Plus this time she'll have us to watch her back," Takeda said.

"You've got a point, and considering Jacqui and I were both able to beat Kotal Kahn, D'vorah shouldn't be a problem," Kung Jin smirked as he recalled beating Outworld's Kahn in single combat.

D'Vorah tilted her head to the side quizzically, "Is that what you think happened, human?" she asked, "You did not defeat Kotal Kahn. He let you win."

Jin bolted to his feet. He could feel his blood starting to boil. How dare she mock him like that? He was a Shaolin, a member of the finest sect of warriors in all of Earthrealm. "And why should we believe you? You have quite the track record of lies and deceit. I don't trust a single word that comes out of your mouth. You were there when I laid Kotal flat!"

"Yes, This One bore witness to your battle with Kotal, human," D'Vorah said, "That is how This One knows that Kotal Kahn was not actually trying to win that fight. He wanted to know why four Earthrealmers were in Outworld, and he could not find out if you were all executed. He merely put on a good show in order to satisfy Outworld's laws. You are not as powerful as you think you are, Shaolin, but you may believe what you like."

"But I beat Kotal when he brought Outworld forces to Earthrealm to retrieve Shinnok's Amulet, he wouldn't have been holding back then," Jacqui said. Jin frowned, could Jacqui really be implying that she was stronger than him?

"I was not present during that battle as I was aiding Shinnok in the corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei, but you are most likely correct that Kotal Kahn was not holding back at that time. He would have no reason to if he was after the amulet," D'Vorah said.

"I hate to say it, Jin, but as far as I can tell she's not lying, and I can read minds," Takeda said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to show her she's wrong!" Jin roared.

"Takeda, why couldn't you just keep your damn mouth shut," Cassie muttered, "What are you planning on doing, Jin?"

"I'm not going to sit here and be disrespected by some slimy Outworld backstabber. I'm going to show her just how strong I am right here and now," Kung Jin declared.

Cassie let out a clearly exasperated sigh. "Damn it, Jin, calm down. We have better things to worry about than your wounded pride. The Netherrealm is still a major threat, and our understanding with Outworld is on the rocks; we need to be getting ready for future conflicts, not fighting among ourselves."

"She's not one of us, Cassie. She's the reason our relationship with Outworld would be strained even without Kotal's violation of the Reiko Accords. You let D'Vorah sucker you in into giving her asylum and escaping justice. We've already seen that she'll betray anyone to get a leg up. For all we know she's working for Kotal again, and this whole thing is a ploy to weaken Earthrealm," Jin said.

Takeda and Jacqui glanced at each other, they clearly didn't like where this was going. They likely thought it would come to blows. Jin had to admit that they were probably right, especially since Cassie didn't look as if she was going to back down.

"I don't think so, Jin," Cassie's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "Kotal isn't subtle enough for something like that. He wanted D'Vorah dead. I know D'Vorah's only joining us to save her own skin, but I believe she is sincere about believing I'm her best shot at survival, and she's nothing if not a survivor. I honestly believe she can be a good resource for us."

"I'm going to take her insults laying down, Cassie, I want to spar with her and show her what a Shaolin can do," Jin said.

Cassie sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you, Jin? Fine, just keep it nonlethal, _both of you."_

"As you desire, Mistress," D'Vorah said with a surprising amount of deference.

The two kombatants got into their fighting stances, ready for the spar to begin. D'Vorah stuck first he ovipositors moving lightning fast. Most people would have had trouble dealing with such quick attacks coming from multiple angles, but Kung Jin was a Shaolin, the greatest living fighter of the order chosen by Lord Raiden himself to defend Earthrealm against any outside threats. D'Vorah was god, in fact he was having trouble tagging her, but she couldn't lay a finger on him either. "I have to admit D'Vorah, you're more skilled than I thought you would be," Kung Jinsaid as he carefully studied D'Vorah's movements, "It takes a high caliber of warrior to last this long in hand to hand with a Shaolin."

"This One has dealt with Shaolin before, during the Outworld tournament Shao Kahn placed me in change of Shaolin prisoners. Several tried to escape before Raiden came to rescue them. Your skills are also admirable, Kung Jin, not many can fend off my attacks," D'Vorah said.

"You can thank Goro for that, after he defeated my ancestor, the Great Kung Lao we spent centuries devising ways to try and defeat a Shokan. Fighting a being with extra limbs became a core part of all Shaolin training," Kung Jin said as he twisted and pinned one of D'Vorah's ovipositors between his arm and his body. He then trust and open palm up into the Kytinn's chin before jumping back out of her reach.

"You are skilled, Shaolin, but you made one critical error: This one is _not_ a Shokan," D'vorah said coolly. "Besides, all that training didn't do your uncle much good when Shao Kahn snapped his neck."

" How dare you!" Kung Jin felt his fists clench. It was one thing to insult his skills, but to insult his uncle who gave his life defending Earthrealm... He didn't care what Cassie wanted anymore, this bug was going to die. Before Kung Jin could act on his thoughts however, his opponent sprayed a swarm of bugs into his face, and struck him hard in the gut with an ovipositor. Winded Kung Jin collapsed to the ground.

"It is as This One thought," D'Vorah said. "You are indeed skilled for a human, but you are not skilled enough to defeat Kotal Kahn. This one was holding back by my Mistress' commands. You could not even beat me, if This One were to actually try. Your pride and emotions cloud your judgment."

Kung Jin wasn't really listening, as far as he was concerned this fight wasn't over yet. He rolled picking up his bow and nocked an arrow as he got on one knee. As he took aim Cassie jumped between him and D'Vorah.

"What the hell are you thinking, Jin? I said _nonlethal_. Stand down."

For a long moment the only sound in the room was Jin's heavy ragged breathing through clenched teeth. He could still get to D'Vorah, he just had to go through Cassie... No, this wasn't the Shaolin way. He slowly lowered his bow. "Just keep your attack bug on a leash," he muttered before leaving, prompting the group to go their separate ways for the day.

* * *

Cassie took a deep breath as she sat down with D'Vorah. It was clear after that mess in the training room that some ground rules needed to be laid down. Not that she'd expected D'Vorah to become a model citizen of Earthrealm overnight. "Well that went about as well as I thought it would. I wish you wouldn't have set Jin off like that."

D'Vorah tilted her head in confusion. "Do you not wish for This One to tell the truth, Mistress? Your Shaolin friend is not powerful or skilled enough to defeat Kotal Kahn. Though I am surprised that Jacqueline Briggs was able to do so."

"It's not that you told the truth that is the problem, it's the _way_ you told the truth. Kung Jin takes great pride in being a part of the Shaolin order. He's constantly trying to prove that they are better than the Special Forces. You just showed him in no uncertain terms that his two Special Forces colleagues are stronger than him, and threw the death of his uncle, his hero, in his face. What I'm saying is that we _really_ need to teach you tact, D'Vorah," Cassie said.

"Tact is not something This One is used to employing, Mistress. This One shall endeavor to be kinder to my new allies." The Kytinn dipped her head sightly, possibly in shame.

"Weren't you Kotal Kahn's First Minister," Cassie asked, "I would think some level of diplomacy would be needed for that job."

"Kotal Kahn was the diplomatic one, This One's job as First Minister largely consisted of making sure his decrees were followed. This One also served as one of his bodyguards. In short, This One served Kotal Kahn in any way that he required; you can expect me to do the same for you, Mistress."

"That's actually something I've been meaning to ask you about, D'Vorah," Cassie said, a little shakily as she was unsure how to best broach this subject, "just how far does this whole servitude thing go? I mean, what are the limits of what I can ask you to do?"

"You can not order me to take my own life, but This One knows you would not do such a thing, Mistress. You simply are not that cruel, that is something Mileena might have done. Beyond that, there are no limits to what This One is willing to do for you. This One would even copulate with you if you desired it, Mistress."

Cassie barely fought back the urge to recoil in shock. Whatever she had been expecting the Kytinn to say, it certainly hadn't been _that_. "Wait a minute, D'Vorah, you're saying I could order you to have sex with me, and you wouldn't have any problem with that?"

"Yes, Mistress, you are the protector of the Hive. As such, This One will do whatever you ask to ensure its continued survival. It would not be the first time This One has performed such acts. In fact Kotal Kahn called on me for such pleasures quite frequently."

Cassie looked for any hints that she was joking in D'Vorah's compound eyes and found none. This time she _did_ recoil in disgust. "I did not need to know about Kotal Kahn's sex life." As for the other part of it she could admit that D'vorah was attractive in an exotic way, or at least she could now that they weren't trying to kill each other. Gender had never been an obstacle for Cassie in terms of attraction, why should species be? Still given the servitude that D'Vorah was determined to give her, Cassie would feel like she was taking advantage.

"D'Vorah, I don't see myself making use of that particular service," she said.

"You find This One repulsive? It is understandable that Earthrealmers would," D'Voah said.

"It's not that, D'Vorah," Cassie said quickly, "It's just that we really don't know each other, hell we were enemies until very recently. Well, that and I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you if I did that while you considered yourself my servant."

"Earthrealmers are such strange creatures, worrying about such things," D'Vorah said.

"Maybe we are, but that doesn't change the fact that it is how I feel. Now I really need you to be on your best behavior, D'Vorah. I'm sticking my neck out for you here, between getting you asylum and getting you on my team I'm on thin ice here. If the team has problems because of your presence they could still ship you back to Outworld," Cassie warned.

"I understand, Mistress. I will not fail you again," D'Vorah said.

* * *

Kotal Kahn, ruler of Outworld was troubled. Officially the civil war had ended with the death of Mileena, he was unquestionably the rightful Kahn of Outworld now, but that didn't mean the trouble was over. There was still much work to be done in terms of rebuilding and there were still threats to Outworld out there.

His current bodyguard and hired gun, Erron Black seemed to notice his turmoil. "Worried about what D'Vorah is up to? I still can't believe you let the Earthrealmers keep her."

Part of Kotal still found it odd the Black distanced himself from the Earthrealmers, considering that Black was from that realm. It mattered little, Black was loyal to Outworld, _far_ more loyal than others he could name. "Outworld is too weak from the civil war. I could justify an attack before to retrieve Shinnok's amulet when I thought they had double-crossed us, but not now especially now that they've shown they can fight off an Elder God it would be inadvisable to fight them. We must hope that they can handle D'Vorah."

"I see," Black said in his Texas drawl, "You've got to know when to hold them and know when to fold them."

"Indeed. The Netherrealm is still a threat. It would be best to keep the peace with Earthrealm for now. Besides, there are internal threats that we must still deal with."

"The Edenians," Black said simply.

Kotal nodded. "As long as Tanya and Rain still live the peace of Outworld is threatened."

"Don't you worry, Kotal, I'll hunt them down personally," Black said. Before anything else could be said a being appeared with the striking of red lightning. It took Kotal a moment to recognize the dark robed red eyed figure. The fact that said figure was wearing Shinnok's amulet was... disconcerting.

"Lord Raiden, what brings you to Outworld, and what has brought this change upon you?" The sheer malevolence oozing off of the god was chilling. Raiden was generally known as a gentile god. Yes, he would fight the enemies of Earthrealm if he needed to, but he never seemed as _cruel_ as he did now.

"My battle with Shinnok has opened my eyes, Kotal Kahn. I have been too soft on the enemies of Earthrealm. I've given them too many chances to threaten our peace. You yourself betrayed our trust. I am here to deliver a warning: Do not cross Earthrealm again. I will show no mercy."

To emphasize the point Raiden pulled out the still moving head of Shinnok. Kotal had to fight the urge to be sick. To see such things done to a being as powerful as an Elder God... Shinnok deserved it, true, but what would Raiden do to Outworld if his wrath was turned on them? Without another word Raiden teleported away.

"Elder Gods help us," Kotal muttered, "Raiden has gone mad."

* * *

D'Vorah had gathered with Earthrealm's remaining warriors in the Special Forces base. It seemed that Raiden was going to be seen for the first time since the battle with Shinnok and his cleansing of Earthrealm's Jinsei. Truth be told, the Kytinn was nervous. She had little doubt that Raiden would justifiably not trust her after her recent actions. She knew something was wrong immediately when the god appeared in a burst of red lightning.

"Raiden, what has happened to you?" Sub-Zero, leader of the Lin Kuei asked.

"I have had a revelation. We must be more proactive in protecting Earthrealm. I have warned Outwaorld of the dire consequences that will befall it should they attack Earthrealm again, and I have delivered Shinnok's head to Liu Kang and Kitana as proof of what I am willing to do to our enemies."

The Earthrealm warriors gasped in shock, and D'Vorah squirmed uncomfortably. She did not see this ending well for her. The fact that the god was wearing Shinnok's amulet was all the proof she needed to verify his claims of the fate of the dark Elder God.

"The last time you tried to be proactive you got most of Earthrealm's warriors killed. Forgive me if I'm not on board with this plan," Kung Jin said.

Raiden's eyes sparked violently. "Do not test me, Shaolin, lest you share the fate of Liu Kang. I will not tolerate disrespect."

"Lord Raiden, do you not think that is extreme?" Hanzo Hasashi, the warrior once known as Scorpion asked.

"I will do what must be done to ensure the protection of Earthrealm." Raiden's eyes then shifted to D'Vorah. :What is that _creature_ doing here?"

"This One has sworn herself to the service of Cassandra Cage," D'Vorah said. This would be a true test of the resolve of the Earthrealmer to hold up her end of the bargain in protecting her, they dare stand up against Raiden?

"Whatever scheme it is that you are concocting, I will not let you get away with it, D'Vorah," Raiden thundered, "You are not welcome in this realm you duplicitous vermin!"

Casie stepped forward. "D'Vorah was granted Special Forces' protection; we work with you, but don't answer to you, Raiden. I have taken personal responsibility for her, in other words: If you want her you have to go through me."

"You would dare defy me, Cassandra Cage?" Raiden asked.

"I gave my word that I would give D'Vorah a chance to prove herself. The Raiden I know would do the same. If she steps out of line, she'll be dealt with, but until then she is under my protection." Cassie declared. More and more it seemed like D'Vorah had made the right choice I swearing herself to the girl's service.

"You challenge a god's authority? Tread carefully or feel my wrath."

"I already whipped Shinnok's ass I'm pretty sure I can beat you," Cassie hissed.

"That's enough, stand down, Sargent Cage," General Sonya Blade barked. Cassie relaxed at her mother's order, but she certainly didn't look happy about it. "Still, she's right, Raiden, this was a Special Forces decision, you have no authority to overwrite it. Given the fragile state that Earthrealm is in right now, can you really afford to sever ties with us?"

For a tense moment the Thunder God glared at the General before relenting. "As you wish, but be warned, I will be watching." With that Raiden vanished.

It was Johnny Cage that spoke up first. "Alright, Ladybug? What did your boss do to Raiden?"

"If This One had to make a hypothesis, Raiden was likely corrupted by Shinnok's energy when he cleansed the Jinsei. This was obviously not a part of Shinnok's plan as he never intended to be defeated. Raiden still wants to protect Earthrealm, but he will be far more ruthless about it."

"After everything we've been through a little more ruthlessness might not be a bad idea," Jacqui Briggs said.

"You're wrong he'd sacrifice any one of us without a second thought now we can't trust his judgment," Takeda said.

"Worst of all, it will be far more difficult to contain him than it once would have been, he wears Shinnok's amulet, which will amplify his powers," D'Vorah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, that fight scene really held me up. I used to be better at those, hopefully as I write this fic I'll get my groove back. I feel I must say this to cover my bases: I don't hate Kung Jin. I actually like him quite a bit. This was all just part of getting him in position for when the Mk11 plot kicks off.


End file.
